


Mistrzu...

by kassica15



Series: Komisze [3]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Kolejna praca będąca comishem!Tym razem mamy do czynienia z powrotem do bakuganów w lekko pikantniejszej formie.Gus oraz Keith po raz kolejny pozwalają sobie na trochę wzajemnej przyjemności po imprezie z Wojownikami.
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Series: Komisze [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Mistrzu...

Drzwi skrzypnęły i automatyczne światło rozświetliło cały pokój. Keith wchodził pierwszy, przeciągając się w progu. Za nim podążał Gus, starający się ukryć zmęczenie, nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać ziewnięcia. Keith spojrzał w stronę panoramy widocznej z pokoju albo wręcz apartamentu, na piętrze. Przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę, dłonie kierując na krawat, który stanowił aktualnie element jego stroju.

— Im dłużej się znamy, tym mniej konwencjonalne są imprezy z Młodymi Wojownikami, nie uważasz? — spytał Keith, męcząc z irytacją supeł krawata. Zmarszczył nos, niezadowolony, że ziemska moda utrudnia mu życie. Jak dobrze, że przynajmniej Marucho udostępnił gościom pokoje, więc nie musieli się męczyć z teleportami. Ostatnio, gdy podpici wracali z imprezy teleportacją, musieli przedostać się przez pół stolicy Vestalii, żeby dotrzeć do doków. To na pewno była niezapomniana noc dla jadących z nimi pasażerów.

— Zdecydowanie, ale przynajmniej nie jest nudno… daj mi to. — Gus nie mógł już patrzeć na to, jak się męczy. Szybko skrócił dystans, łapiąc za kawałek materiału, który tak drażnił wojownika Pyrusa. Keith patrzył, jak zgrabne palce rozplątują uporczywy supeł i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, Gus? — pochylił się, najpierw całując jego czoło, a potem schodząc na usta, gdy jego partner uniósł delikatnie głowę, ułatwiając mu dostęp. Nie pozwolił jednak, by pocałunek się przeciągnął, odwracając głowę. Keith nie zamierzał jednak dać za wygraną i zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na jego policzku, kierując się w stronę włosów.

— Keith…

— Inaczej, Gus — wyszeptał prosto do jego ucha, obejmując drobniejszą sylwetkę ramionami, przyciskając go do siebie. Poczuł, jak dreszcz przebiegł przez ciało Gusa.

— Mistrzu Spectra... — Tym razem to Keith poczuł, jakby przez kręgosłup przebiegł mu prąd. Nie był pewien czemu, może miało to związek z przeszłością, a może sposobem, w jaki Gus zawsze wypowiadał tę formułkę. Kryło się za nią wiele emocji, przez lata skrzętnie ukrywanych, żeby nikt nie zdołał użyć ich przeciwko nim. Na początku ich znajomości wywoływała w nim dyskomfort, teraz sprawiała mnóstwo satysfakcji.

Obdarzył Gusa malinką tuż pod szczęką, nawet teraz myśląc o tym, żeby dało się łatwo ją ukryć. Choć ich związek nie stanowił tajemnicy, nie lubił, gdy inni widzieli. Co było tylko jego, miało takie pozostać. Poczuł, jak dłoń Gusa delikatnie odpycha go, więc odsunął się, aby spojrzeć prosto w oczy zarumienionego kochanka.

— Mistrzu Spectra, najpierw kąpiel, a potem… potem… — wydał z siebie pomruk, gdy dłonie zsunęły się niżej i zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach. Gus spojrzał w górę z zamiarem skarcenia swojego mistrza spojrzeniem, ale ten wcale nie czuł się winny. Szczególnie gdy patrzył prosto w lekko rozmarzone zielone oczy.

— Co powiesz na wspólną kąpiel? Dawno takiej nie mieliśmy, a na pewno zmieścimy się razem pod prysznicem. No, Gus, sam pomyśl jaka oszczędność czasu i wody… — Zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, nie czekając na odpowiedź, skoro już wiedział, jaka ona będzie. Gus mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem, rozbawiony stwierdzeniem Keitha.

— To wszystko dla ziemskiego środowiska?

— No a po cóż innego? — Również pozwolił ściągnąć z siebie marynarkę, a zaraz po niej spodnie. W bieliźnie przedostali się do łazienki. Jeszcze przed wejściem do kabiny, Keith pozwolił sobie przycisnąć Gusa do aneksu łazienkowego, pogłębiając żarłocznie pocałunek, ale tym razem zabawę przerwało mu dźgnięcie czymś twardym pod żebra. Nie na tyle mocno by zabolało, ale wystarczająco, aby zauważył. Zerknął kątem oka na trzymaną przez Gusa szczoteczkę do zębów.

— Nie zapominajmy, po co tu jesteśmy, mistrzu. — Przymknął jedno oko, grożąc Keithowi trzymanym przez siebie przedmiotem. Spectra westchnął ciężko, nim spojrzał na swojego partnera.

— Jak zwykle skrupulatny. — Wiedział, że nie ma co prosić i w tym momencie należy ściągnąć wodzy. Odebrał ostateczną broń zagłady, szczoteczkę do zębów, z ręki Gusa. Doprowadzenie się do porządku nie zajęło im długo, choć nawet on nie mógł sobie darować ukradnięcia kilku dodatkowych pocałunków.

***

Ciepło wody lejącej się z prysznica zostało zastąpione chłodem powietrza, które wywołało na całym ciele Gusa gęsią skórkę. Keith, nie czekając na odpowiedź partnera, objął go mocno ramionami, przyciskając go do swojej piersi. Tym razem to Gus zainicjował pocałunek, przekręcając głowę w stronę wyższego mężczyzny, wsuwając przy okazji palce w wilgotne blond kosmyki.

Pocałunek rozgrzewał nie gorzej od kubka gorącej herbaty lub kawy, a przynajmniej Gusowi szybko zrobiło się gorąco. Na tyle gorąco, że drugą dłoń również wsunął we włosy Keitha, pozwalając, aby ręcznik, który miał owinięty wokół bioder, opadł. Pomruk aprobaty wywołał kolejny dreszcz wraz z parą rąk, które szybko znalazły drogę na jego biodra. Tym razem to Keith przerwał pocałunek.

— Mistrzu Spectra… — szepnął Gus, obejmując mocno jego głowę — Proszę, mistrzu, nie odbieraj mi jej teraz… — Mruknął, gdy dłonie zaczęły masować jego biodra.

— Nie wolisz robić tego w łóżku? — Rozbawiony głos Keitha sprawił, że otworzył oczy i rozluźnił uścisk na jego głowie.

— Zepsułeś moment — Stwierdził wręcz obrażonym tonem, ostentacyjnie siadając na łóżku, tyłem do Keitha. Wojownik Pyrusa przyglądał mu się chwilę, jakby czekając na jakiś znak, ale Gus ani myślał sam z siebie inicjować niczego. Na szczęście nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy grał w tę grę.

— Gus, skarbie, przepraszam. — Wszedł po drugiej stronie łóżka, na kolanach podchodząc do drobniejszej sylwetki — Już nie będę się w ogóle odzywać, jeśli mój najpiękniejszy sobie tego nie życzy.

— … Może sobie życzyć, jeśli odpowiednio go przekonasz. — Głos opuścił usta Gusa po krótkiej chwili zwlekania. Keith powstrzymał się od okazania większego zadowolenia, nim podsunął się bliżej. Pocałował odsłonięte ramię, czując, jak Gus drga w zaskoczeniu przez dotyk.

— Nigdy nie miałem na celu urazić mojego najwspanialszego, idealnego partnera we wszystkich pięciu światach, a także poza nimi. — Słowa płynęły niczym wartki potok, wraz z kolejnymi pocałunkami, które zostały złożone na ramionach, szyi, piersi, a nawet twarzy Gusa. — Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez twojej perfekcji. Jesteś idealny w każdym calu, zarówno fizycznym, jak i psychicznym. Bez ciebie nie przetrwałbym ani jednego dnia jako lider Vexosów, a później Wojownik Bakugan.

Pod tak intensywnym naporem słów i gestów Gus opadł na poduszki. Keith karmił się przez moment widokiem, jak ciało partnera z kremowego koloru zmienia się w róż graniczący z czerwienią. Pocałował ukrwiony komplementami policzek.

— Dobrze, już dobrze, możesz mówić, możesz! — poddał się Gus, rozkładając bezbronne ręce. Keith uniósł jedną z nich, całując jej wnętrze, a potem wtulając w nią twarz. Dłoń przesunęła się dalej, zatapiając w blond kosmykach, delikatnie masując skórę za uchem, ale grzecznie wycofując się z powrotem.

— To świetnie, mam jeszcze wiele dobrego do powiedzenia na twój temat, wiesz?

— Liczą się czyny, nie słowa, mistrzu.

Zuchwałość tej odpowiedzi oraz uśmieszek na twarzy Gusa sprawił, że Keith poczuł, jak jego własna krew płynie szybciej, gdy serce intensywniej zaczęło bić. Tym razem sam pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, nim przesunął się między nogi zaskoczonego Gusa.

— A więc niech czyny przemówią. — Gus wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł jak wargi, które kobiercem pocałunków jeszcze niedawno osypywały jego barki, teraz skwapliwie zaczęły wspinać się w dół wnętrza jego uda, prosto do męskości, która na ten nowy bodziec zdecydowała się odrobinę unieść, jakby naprzeciw swojemu mistrzowi.

Keith uniósł wzrok na Gusa, który teraz, mimo że przecież nie był to wcale pierwszy raz w ich związku, przyglądał się z absolutnym zdumieniem, a jednoczesnym zachwytem, gdy jego mistrz aktualnie zmierzał prosto do jego penisa. Obie dłonie, splecione ze sobą, przycisnął do ust, jakby bojąc się wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, nie odrywając wzroku od Keitha. Zafascynowany jego zuchwałością i nieśmiałością, wojownik Pyrusa przesunął językiem po jego członku.

Pierwsze głośne westchnienie Gusa została szybko stłumione przez ręce, którymi zatykał sobie samodzielnie usta. Na początku Keith nie przejmował się tym skupiony przede wszystkim na sprawianiu przyjemności, której był pewien wraz z kolejnymi dreszczami przebiegającymi przez ciało Gusa oraz męskością chętnie wznoszącą się z praktycznie każdym liźnięciem, zdradzające radość z obecności Keitha w tak czułym miejscu. Ujął dłonią fallusa Gusa, delikatnie ją masując, aby móc sobie pozwolić na zabranie głosu.

— Jesteś chciwy Gus. Mnie zmuszasz, do mówienia wszystkiego co myślę, a sam nie chcesz się podzielić nawet jednym jękiem przyjemności? — spytał przesadnie smutnym tonem, patrząc, jak twarz partnera czerwienieje jeszcze intensywniej. Po chwili jednak Gus zabrał drżące dłonie ze swoich warg, łapiąc chciwe oddechy wraz z pomniejszymi jęknięciami. — Mój idealny partner. Powiedz to, proszę.

— M-mistrzu Spectra, mistrzu… — głos Gusa drżał, gdy w końcu odważył się znów spojrzeć w dół, ale nie potrafił skupić swojego wzroku na jednym punkcie, a tym bardziej oczach swojego partnera.

— Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz Gus, wysłów się.— Kolejne westchnienie Gusa niosło ze sobą irytację, a nawet oburzenie podejściem Keitha.

— Proszę, mistrzu, przejdźmy dalej… ja....

— Naprawdę? Wydaje mi się, że całkiem dobrze się bawisz…

— Chcę cię, mistrzu Spectro! Całego, teraz! Błagam! Nie każ mi dłużej czekać, ty potworny… — Serce Keitha znów uderzyło szybciej, a jego własny penis uniósł się, widząc wykrzywioną w błaganiu twarz Gusa. Jego partner zawsze był oszczędny w swojej mimice, nawet pod wpływem silnych emocji, więc gdy teraz dosłownie nie mógł się wysłowić z pragnienia, Keith czuł niekłamaną dumę z własnych umiejętności. Owszem lubił wyzwania, ale przede wszystkim cenił sobie wygrywanie podczas nich. A zobaczenie Gusa w takim stanie sprawiło mu ogrom satysfakcji.

Przesunął się wyżej, pochylając nad drobniejszą sylwetką.

— Jak sobie życzysz. — szepnął prosto do jego ust i dał się zaskoczyć gwałtownym pocałunkiem ze strony Gusa. Najpierw zdumiony, o mało nie stracił równowagi, gdy drobniejsze ciało przywarło do jego. Smukła dłoń z łatwością odnalazła interesującą ją część, którą zaczęła pieścić.

Keith na moment był bliski oddania mu prowadzenia, zsunięcia się na poduszki i oddania pod całkowitą kontrolę Gusa. Jednak nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić, przygniatając mężczyznę do materaca. Dłonią na ślepo sięgnął do szafki, by wyciągnąć z niej interesujący go lubrykant. Nie, nie był on częścią wyposażenia pokoju, ale byli tu na tyle długo, by się tam zdążył znaleźć.

— Na pewno tego chcesz? — spytał jeszcze na moment Gusa, który w odpowiedzi tylko mocniej ścisnął jego penisa, wolną ręką zabierając mu butelkę. W tym jednak Keith nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać.

Wydostał się z jego uścisku, cofając powoli, aby móc oglądać poczynania swojego partnera. Zawsze lubił obserwować, widok wijącego się przed nim partnera, szykującego się na ich wspólne zbliżenie łechtało jego dumę. Gus w końcu spojrzał na jego twarz, najpewniej szukając aprobaty, nie przerywając pieszczoty, dzięki której był coraz bliżej swojego celu.

— Podobam ci się taki, mistrzu? — spytał, przymykając oczy i nie mogąc powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. Lubił spojrzenie, jakim obdarzał go teraz Keith i kryjącą się za nim czułość.

— Zawsze będziesz mi się podobać Gus, nieważne jaki. — Keith znów zaczął się przysuwać w stronę partnera, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. — Młody, stary, brudny, czysty, wieczorem, rano i w południe, zawsze będę cię kochać tak samo i póki będę miał siły, zamierzam ci to okazywać.

Gus wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie, gdy jego pierś zaczęła nieregularniej poruszać się wraz ze słowami Keitha. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, natychmiast uciekając przed spojrzeniem partnera, ale ten nie dał mu takiej możliwości. Złapał za jego twarz, zmuszając go do spojrzenia na siebie.

— Kocham cię, Gus, nigdy o tym nie waż się zapominać.

— M-mistrzu… — głos Gusa drżał intensywnie i dopiero teraz Keith zauważył, że ten stara ukryć się łzy. Przeszłość chłopaka była jedną z tajemnic, do której poznania się nie palił, nie chcąc naruszać prywatności partnera. W końcu obaj odrzucili, to co było, przed zostaniem Vexosem, ale strzępki informacji i łączenie faktów nigdy Keithowi nie były obce.

— Kocham cię, Gus — powtórzył miękko, składając pocałunek na jego zwilżonym policzku. — Kocham nad całe moje życie. — Kolejne pocałunki pokrywały twarz partnera razem z kolejnymi nieproszonymi łzami. — Jesteś najlepszym Vestalianinem, jakiego mogłem kiedykolwiek poznać… — Znów przerwał mu pocałunek. Gus objął go mocno ramionami, ciągnąc go w stronę posłania.

— Też cię kocham Keith. Na zawsze i póki starczy mi sił. — Zapewnił go. Keith uśmiechnął się, nim pozwolił sobie na splecenie z nim palców dłoni. W końcu jeszcze mieli przed sobą kilka nocnych godzin tylko dla siebie.


End file.
